One Shot for Space Jam Bugs and Lola
by x-xMasqueradeAngelx-x
Summary: A retake on the scene where Bug's knocks Lola out of harms way, they are acting as cast to the movie Please R&R rated K thankyou x


One shot for Space jam- the scene wear Bug's knocks Lola out of the way of the monstar. A different interpretation of it as if it were being made as the film so they are the cast. Probably easier if you just read x

* * *

'Okay people take five! I want to rehearse the basketball game after lunch, Toon Squad cast the camera's are gonna be on you guys the whole time so focus on keeping yourselves in role, and the Monstar's cast I want to talk to you lot about your actions on the next scenes.' Called out the director stepping down from his raised chair and told the camera men to take what they had filmed into the back room ready to be developed.

'I tell ya what if ya ask me Joe is gettin' a bit stressed today ain't he?' Bug's muttered to his human co-star Michael Jordan who grinned and rubbed his hand against the back of his neck yawning, and he wasn't the only one feeling the pressure. As the cast drew near to the end of their filming the Director Joe and Producer Ivan were calling in the cast at earlier and earlier hours of the morning only to work on till late at night. 'Hey Lola,' called Bugs walking over to the cream furred rabbit who was sat on a bench taking a long drink of water, 'hi Bugs' she replied breathlessly as he sat beside her stretching out his feet and keenly took Lola's offer for a drink 'I think I need it,' he smirked before picking up a spare copy of the script and flicking it through 'we get a short part in here together next,' he winked making Lola laugh as she leant over to read it one of her ears falling forward, but as she reached to push it back Bugs moved it for her the gentle touch from his gloved hand to her fur making the young rabbit blush slightly as the Director cut across them.

'Alright everyone, back on set technical operators get the lighting for the basketball team up, all cast in the crowds go to your places and main stream actors…'

'and _actresses_,' piped up Lola the director clearing his throat as Bugs put his arm around her turning his face as he tried to turn his laugh into a cough. 'Right just get on set everyone,' he finished feeling after the long day it was pointless trying to give a proper speech, so as the film started to roll and three of the Monstars instantly took off their staged personalities three of them lunging at Wile E leaving him in pieces when the cameras quickly zoomed around to porky pig who found himself crushed. One thing the Director and Producer's didn't realise was that the fact cameras were constantly moving back and forth, the actors and actresses had to be careful of where they were on the court making it difficult as Lola and Bugs stood back for a few moments only to dash across to the side as the camera swung round to follow Sylvester's movements the characters off set giving them sympathetic smiles. As the characters found themselves beaten on set coming off with minor scratches and bruises from the close proximity that the Monstars were coming at them with, none anticipated what was going to go wrong in the script. As Daffy amused his co-stars with the child provoked act he gave upon being squashed into the courts flooring, the largest and leader of the Monstars began to pick on Michael who found it easier than the other's to dodge the hits being human, though Lola would not be quite so lucky.

As one of the camera men caught Lola as they passed, the irritated man pushed Lola into the centre of the set, Bugs seeing what happened and knowing she shouldn't be on the court went to silently call her over only to find his eyes turn wide at the realisation that the leader, (who was supposed to move on from Michael and dive off the top of the net) was directly above Lola so without thinking he yelled for her at the top of his voice 'LOLA!!' the female rabbit turned her head in confusion at Bugs but gasped in horror looking behind her as Bugs bellowed 'LOLA! Heads up!' her scream scaring him, before heroically he ran out and knocked her out of harms way only to be crushed by the falling Monstar, Lola falling to the side of the court barely managing to pick herself up when she saw Bug's struggling hand emerge from the huge Monstar over him. Her eyes widening in terror as her voice got louder over the sound of the whistle blowing, 'oh my BUGS, BUGS!' the crowds and fellow actors looking on fearfully gasping as Lola brought herself to her feet running as the actor got up looking down with guilt but out of the camera's view as Bug's flattened form became normal though injured.

'Are you okay?' she asked desperately Bug's shaking off the confusion across his face as he replied modestly 'oh yeah I'm fine are you okay?' sparking a feeling that Lola had felt but not reacted too during filming, 'oh Bug's that was the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me,' she smiled giving in to temptation and kissing him on the lips gratefully a love struck expression coming across his face which she knew wasn't an act.

'We're so keeping that in there,' Joe exclaimed 'hey Peter did you get all that?' the nearest guy stood with a portable video camera nodding, as Lola stood up helping Bugs to his feet. After the events on the court it seemed to prompt Joe calling early that evening 'that's a wrap!' The stars were glad to leave Daffy noticeably impressed with Bug's efforts at helping Lola, 'I ain't never stheen ya do sthomethin' like that' he said trying to hide the envy as Bug's saw Lola stood waiting by the door frame for him a shy smile across her face as he approached, Daffy leaving them be to Bug's relief as she said 'thank you' again. Bug's smiling as he said 'are you kiddin'? There's no way I'd let anythin' happen to ya' before nervously with one hand down by his side he slowly took Lola's hand and walked out with her only for them to kiss again out of the cameras view.

A while after the film was released...

Watching it on playback again Lola sat one arm hugging her knees as she reversed the DVD with the remote watching that scene again. Bug's walked from the kitchen grinning at the TV screen, 'our first kiss' he said handing her a cocoa as he came around the sofa and sat to one side allowing Lola to stretch out one arm underneath his back as she rested her head against his soft chest. 'But certainly not our last,' she smiled as their lips met once more Bug's stroking her ears as she put a gloved hand to his cheek smiling softly, a glittering diamond ring shone on her ring finger awaiting a golden band to join it…

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed I am in the process of writing a full length story based mainly around Lola and Bugs you will see some familiar Looney Tunes faces and a lot of weddings. It is being made with them starring as the cast like this one but I think it will be good :) anyway just put this up as a taster as with all my fanfics please R&R


End file.
